Babysitting?
by The Thunder Rush
Summary: Mrs. Benson comes to LA with her son, Freddie, and decides to leave him in the care of some AWESOME babysitters, because she doesn't trust NEW CITIES... 'SAM & CAT, FUN TIME, ROCKING, BABYSITTING SERVICE!"
1. Prologue

"Hey Mom! no Mom! yeah Mom, WHAT? No!"

"Keep it down, Cat! SOMEONE is trying to watch an MMA fight here!" shouted Sam, pressing her headphones tightly against her ears.

Cat ignored Sam.

"Mom, i am not in a mood to come see him... SO WHAT? Mom, he has PROBLEMS!" Cat groaned.

"Cat, SHUT UP!" yelled Sam.

"Ugghhh, FINE!" snapped Cat.

"Good!" said Sam, as she resumed watching the fight.

"Not you!" said Cat, looking at Sam. "Yeah, uhh, Mom, there is another call coming. Yeah, uuggghhh, okay, i'll come tomorrow, yeah okay, okay, BYE!"

"Sam and Cat, Fun time, Rocking, Babysitting Service, This is Cat Valentine speaking, may i help you?" said Cat, as she took the other, incoming call.

"Yes, uh, yes, yes, tomorrow?" She looked towards Sam, who was lost in her fight. " Uh, Yeah, sure, you can drop him off tomorrow. What is the name, again? Freddie? okay, yes, HAHAHAHA, bye!"

Cat shut the phone off, and skipped to sit beside Sam.

"Sam!" she said, but Sam ignored, lost in the MMA fight.

"Sam... Sam... FRIED CHICKEN!"

Sam jumped off form the couch, shut the laptop, took her headphones out, and cried, "WHERE, where?"

"Hihi, what where?" asked Cat, giggling.

"FRIED CHICKEN!" cried Sam, desperately.

"Oh, there is no fried chicken HERE! i just have some news for you. And if you listen attentively, you MIGHT get the fried chicken."

Sam slumped back into the couch. "Make it quick!"

"Well, firstly, my brother jumped off the chair, which was on a stool, which was on the bed-"

"Interesting story!" Sam groaned, but Cat ignored.

"-and broke his pinky, so I have to go see him for a MONTH."

"REALLY?" asked Sam, happily. "Uh, I mean, OH MAN!" she made a fake pout.

"And the second news is, you have to babysit a kid for the next two week. His mother has somewhere to go for the next two weeks, and she doesn't want to leave her kid alone in a hotel, so she'll be dropping off him at around noon, and will be picking him up at 5 o'clock everyday, until they both leave to go for their wonderful state of Washington." Cat giggled at the end.

"UGGGHHH!" Sam groaned.

"So, I am going packing!" Cat said, ignoring Sam comment.

"Hey, what about my FRIED CHICKEN?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How was it? Please REVIEW!


	2. What?

"Knock Knock!" cried Cat, as she stopped checking her luggage, and ran towards the door, and opened it.

"Hello, Sam and Cat Fun Time Rocking Babysitting Service?" asked a woman.

"Sure chiz, hahaha!" laughed Cat, but suddenly stopped when the woman gave her a weird look. "Uhh, I mean, yes? may i help you?"

"Yes, i talked to Cat Valentine yesterday, about my son Freddie..."

"Oh YESS! Umm, before we go on talking about other stuff, how much will you be able to pay us?

The lasy gave her a wierd look.

"Uhh, my 'business partner', Sam, she told me to keep MONEY above everything... so?

"If you follow my instructions carefully... i will be able to give you $100 per day. How does that sound?" She answered smiling forcefully.

"DONE!"

"Okay so-" the lady began, but was cut off by Cat.

"Uhh, you see Mrs...?"

"Benson!"

"Mrs. Benson." Cat nodded. "You see, My brother is, well, ILL, and i have to go see him for a couple of my days, so my room mate, Sam, she'll be here to take care of your son. You can have her phone number as well. I'll text you. So whatever happens, just call her. By the way, where is your son?" asked Cat, craning her neck to look outside.

"He is just coming picking up the luggage... oh and yeah, here's a list of things that should be done. No compromises. and when you complete one task, just put a tick over here. and if my son is not listening to you, and is constantly complaining, just give him these pills. I looked them over on the internet, it helps control the argumentative nature of boys." Mrs. Benson whispered the last part, as she handed the bottle of pills, and a two foot long list.

Cat gave a weird look to her.

"Where is Freddie? He should be here by now. I should go, check." said Mrs. Benson, as she walked out the building.

"Freddie, where are you? Your babysitters are waiting for you! And they are very eager to meet you."

"Wait... HERE?"

"Yess Fred-"

"NOOOO... I agreed to he babysitter thing JUST because you promised to buy me Toyota... but not here. no, no, no n-"

"FREDWARD BENSON, I am your mother!"

"And i am a teenage boy, ABOUT to be eighteen!"

Cat could hear all the conversation, and if she had heard corrrectly, the boy was gonna be eighteen... weird... SHE just turned seventeen. After a few seconds, she could see pulling her son by the arm, towards the apartment. OMG! That is Freddie Benson.

"Freddie Benson!" cried Cat, as she walked towards him, and pulled him in a hug.

"Do you both know each other?" asked Mrs. Benson, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! she, uh, must have known me form iCarly, yeah." said Freddie quickly, giving a look to Cat, to play along.

"Yeah, and this one time, he even came here, to out apartment, when he thought that Sam broke her-"

"COME ON, MOM, YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" yelled Freddie, pushing his mom out the corridor.

"Okay, okay, but i would have liked to meet Sam first. She is gonna be-"

"Yeah, okay, okay, bye!" said Freddie, as he pushed his mom towards the car, and ran back inside, and into the apartment. He pulled the luggage inside, and closed the door behind him.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise?" asked Cat.

"Sam is not here, is she?" Grimaced Freddie.

" Oh no, but she will be... soon!" said Cat, teasingly.

"Where is she?" Asked Freddie, cautiously.

"OH, just a date..." Cat shrugged.

"DATE?"

"yes..."

"Oh!" said Freddie.

"Well, have a seat, Freddie Benson!"

Freddie plopped himself down on the couch, beside Cat.

"That Robbie kid isn't here, is he?"

"No! why?" asked Cat, frowning.

"Oh, nothing, except that he is SOOOOO IRRITTATING!"cried Freddie, exasperated.

"First of all, accorsing to rule number one of Sam & Cat, Fun Time, Rocking, Babysitting Service, is that you do not insult the friends of the owners of the aforementioned babysitting service... and secondly..." she took a deep breath, and sighed. "that irritating part us right!"

Freddie shook his head, the thought of Sam, on a date, lingering in his mind. "So..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing..." said Freddie, as he saw the pink luggage beside the door.

"Whose is that?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's mine... I am leaving to go see my brother for a couple of days..."

"Why, what happened..."

"He broke his pinky." She said, seriously.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" Freddie nodded, apologetically. "But wait... that means..."

He dreaded what was coming next as realization struck him.

"... I'm going to have to stay with..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Honey I'm home... ... ... wait, FREDDIE?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
